Miracles
by The Ballad of Recreation
Summary: This involves many one shots that are also song fics. They are cute but some may hit you in the feels. This is a Creatures fan fiction and couples will be used more than once.


**Miracle**

**This is a story about one shots but they are also song fictions. Some will be longer than others and some will have the same couple. This is something new I am trying since the first time I did it, I failed. **

**RoyalKoots: Driving Nails**

Those memories past through my head like a storm, thinking of you every chance I had. How much you were upset, I would be here, I would listen. _**I**_, in no doubt, _**was the light**_, _**I was the quiet heart**_. Since you always came, we were always together. Not that there's a problem with that since I enjoy your company, _**I was the place we used to dwell**_. Heh. Everything isn't as it should be… I remember _**when the cold would tear your life apart**_. Not literally but you weren't always the kind that liked it. However, _**I was the warmth that you had felt**_. Walking in the snow, I came across a familiar place, one where we used to be, the FIRST place we shared our feelings and became one. _The couple that was meant to be_. I fell to my knees.

"_**What have I become?**_" I became to think, _**thoughts like shadows swelling through my mind**_. What if you find another? What if I was never good enough? '_Provide for your lover or I will_' N-No… You can't… You can't have him. I know several people have fallen for that smile, but it cast an undying spell on me… I've become _**something else inside**_… Here it comes… I feel it… I began to feel my sink, something _**driving nails into my soul**_. Why did it have to hurt? He'll be gone before I know it… Which I can't stand it… I want him, more than anything. I'll be at the house, _**angels at my door**_ delivering me the news.

"_**I was the blood inside your broken heart**_" Remember? You were upset? I was always there keeping your heart pumped and ready, I kept you alive… I can't help but look down to the ground, the fluffy blanket of snow. "Dammit why..." I wanted to crawl onto the ground and lie down, why was it so hard? But it's no different… _**I was the stone that you had held**_. I choked, finally letting the warm tears fall down my icy face. _**I close my eyes**_. I look through my head as if I was beginning to _**search for you**_. My blue orbs opened up as I felt my phone vibrate on the inside of my pants pocket. The text was definitely from the one I loved… '_I need help_' it read.

'_I'm on my way…_' I replied as I almost dropped my phone, I pushed my upper body up from being on my knees, I propped myself up by hand on my knee and now standing, some of my bones cracking in the wind. I needed nothing more than to see him, even if it meant flying to where he was. I had to dash between people and muffle pardons and excuses. At the moment, I had nothing but him on my mind… A nice piece of violin could be heard as people stood around the man playing. I was simply _**retracing every step**_. Seeing the last message he sent me, the worst of images were playing through my mind. The feeling of nails had begun to pierce through me again. I look around so my eyes could scan the area. I thought I heard his voice, I was trying to head to the airport to pay for a ticket to see him. It's hurting so much, I'm hearing his voice. I tried to get out of everyone's way but I got pulled into the crowd. I don't remember turning but I swear I hit someone's face with my elbow. My eyes widened as I began to tear up when I saw him right before me,

"S-Steven…" I shook and began to fall to my knees as he held onto his cheek and gave me a soft smile "I-It can't be…"

"Why couldn't it be, Jordan?" He tilted his head to the side and looked at me, now smirking. "I wanted to surprise you, kind of worked." By then a tear had fallen, rolling down my cheek, you could tell he was getting the same way as well, I held my hand out to him after I stood. As he took it, I pulled him up and held him close, looking into his beautiful sea green eyes. The younger Canadian had a blush growing onto his face, beginning to get shy.

"Hey now…" I lifted his chin, my other hand holding his waist.

"Your eyes are the prettiest shade of blue I've ever seen…" He leaned in closer, putting a hand on my shoulder, gradually getting closer to me. "They're a cornflower shade… It's cute." The man I once loved has given me more reason to love him. I remember being on Tumblr, the followers calling him our Lord and moisture. I believe I now know why.

"Steven… I love you… Don't forget that…" I was so happy he was here. I just smiled and was merely inches away, about to kiss him but his cab driver insisted we grab his belongings.

"Oops, forgot about that." He blushed and turned back to me, kissing my cheek. "I love you too." He pulled me over to the cab, grabbing his luggage. "Sorry I have a lot." Nonetheless I helped him carry it.

"What're you doin', movin' in?" I chuckled, jokingly.

"… Merry Christmas." He gave a shy, soft smile as I dropped his bags and hoping nothing was breakable and picked him up, kissing him softly. I thought his soft hum of slight surprise was sweet but good enough. Too much for the public. I broke the kiss and hugged him tightly. Since he was back, I knew this was going to be great, things weren't going bad, but knowing he is safe to stay, it made me happy. No more driving nails, no more worry… He's back, that's all I wanted…


End file.
